


Bitter Taste

by Fenderism



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenderism/pseuds/Fenderism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble fill for the second bonus round in the Marvel Shipping Games on Dreamwidth, posted to AO3 on request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Taste

Tony searched through the box with the small tools for the screwdriver he needed to get that tiny little stupid screw loose that refused to budge and where was that stupid little piece of junk “...fucking DAMN IT!” 

One angry push saw the box and its contents spilled over the workshop floor with a loud bang and clattering of tools.

One small screwdriver rolled his lonesome way over the floor, away from the pile, and came to a halt in front of Dum-E, who opened and closed his metal fingers questioningly at Tony.

It was the screwdriver Tony had been digging for in that pile of junk box. Of course it was.

“You've got to be kidding me,” the frustrated engineer murmured, wiping a hand over his face before he let himself fall into his desk chair, sprawling out in defeat, with his eyes closed and head down.

A whir next to his head had him looking up again, to where Dum-E helpfully held out the screwdriver for Tony.

“Thanks buddy.” Tony took it and threw it back onto the table, patting Dum-E's arm absentmindedly. Next to where the screwdriver came to a rest lay a half gutted bionic arm.

Bucky's old arm, to be precise. The old arm Tony had replaced with a modern, fashionable, and more effective model, free of charge. The old arm that Bucky wanted back instead, at least in optics, cause his pal Steve Rogers had said how it had suited him. Fucking Steve Rogers. Steve who was the hero everyone aspired to be, but never could measure up to.

Steve who was the one his dad spend his life chasing after, and holding up to Tony as the ideal he would never be able to reach, so why did he even bother trying?

Steve who decided Tony's dad was right within a few hours of meeting Tony, without bothering to learn more than his S.H.I.E.L.D. file.

American Sweetheart Steve with his star spangled ass who loved Bucky 'like a brother', and drew his eyebrows together at Tony whenever Tony got anywhere near his chosen family, lest he corrupt Bucky.

Steve, who Bucky looked at just the way Tony imagined he looked at Bucky, whenever he was sure no one else would see. Tony sighed, dropping his hands. Yeah, ok. He was fucking bitter about it.

But those two had been friends forever, and then they'd been ripped apart. Steve had been the one to get Bucky back, make him remember. Bucky was bound to cling to the familiar for now. To rely on Steve for guidance.

But he was not like Steve, and Tony was sure he'd remember that part himself soon enough as well. And until then, Tony could at least fix this fucking mess of engineering, make it something smooth, even if it looked like crap on the outside.

“Yeah, let's do that,” he sighed, getting up from his chair and walking over to the shelves where he kept the wires. Keep busy and fix machines. He was good at that at least.


End file.
